


I'm sorry

by KamikazeWorld



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: (kind of like the anime itself hah), Gen, I'm Sorry, M/M, Spoilers, Takes place about a fourth into the last episode, You can decide if their relationship is platonic or romantic, this is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4993051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamikazeWorld/pseuds/KamikazeWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing Barnaby does before accepting his fate when it seems all hope is lost is look over to his fallen partner. Just what went through his mind in that final moment?</p><p>(Takes place during that one scene in episode 25.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm sorry

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this piece about half a year ago after rewatching the show with a friend of mine, and after seeing Barnaby's pained face as he closes his eyes and accepts what is coming... I just couldn't help myself. I'm really sorry.

So this is it...? This is how we end? Kotetsu-san...

So much has happened in the past year that I can't even begin to put into words. We met. We argued. You frustrated me like no one ever had and got under my skin in a way I had not allowed anyone to do since I was a child. I don't know how you did it, but you somehow found a hole in the walls I had built around myself and pushed through it.

You made me trust for the first time in my life, Kotetsu-san. You made me trust you even through the darkest times. It's strange, isn't it? You've been annoying, impulsive, reckless, everything I've tried hard not to be. And yet.

And yet you were what I needed most, even when I didn't know it. You saved me, Kotetsu-san. You pulled me from a darkness I had been drowning in through all my life and you showed me light I had forgotten existed. You took my hand and guided me when I was too blinded by grief, you looked after me when I was lost and you gave me hope that everything would one day be alright again.

I believed in you. I really did. Because, Kotetsu-san... You saved me. I hadn't even realized it myself before I met you, but I had been dead inside for a very long time. But then I did meet you. And for the first time in twenty long years, I was alive again. You gave me life and reason and direction, Kotetsu-san.

And now you've taken it away again.

I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you. I'm sorry I never noticed anything. I was supposed to be your partner, and yet I failed to notice how you were suffering right in front of me. I couldn't do anything for you, when you've done so much for me. And I'm sorry.

Kotetsu-san... You became my reason. For being a hero. For being alive... And without you, that reason is gone. So I guess this really is the end. I'm so sorry.

I'll see you soon...


End file.
